


Vending machine

by God0fYonder



Category: Night at the Museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: The boys retrieve some treats from the mechanical monster of vending
Kudos: 6





	Vending machine

Jed and Octavius were at the main reception desk watching videos on the internet again, this time they we’re watching funny videos of cats and dogs. Jed then turns to Octavius,

“Hey man do u know what would go great with this some treats from the mechine do u mind getting some whilst I set up the next video?” He asked. “Jedediah it would be an honour” he said. Octavius them jumped down and ran to the mechine, he calls for his men to assemble a ladder so he could get in and after a few seconds he was.

He climbed his way up the delicious treats to find some that caught his eye. “Huzzah I have acquired the O of Reos” he proclaimed. He used his might to push then finally they fell into the pit below.

Octavius then slipped off the ledge and fell too but luckily the O of Reos broke his fall. He got them out of the door and onto a massive cart then with his men they pushed it to the desk.

“HOh weee” Jed exclaims, “u got the package boy now catch this” he then proceeded to throw down a rope. Octavius ties the biscuits to the rope then Jed pulls him and the package up. 

“Few” he sighed “wanna open them ?” 

“It would be an honour my friend” octavius opens the package with his sword “let us feast on the O of reos!”

“Oct their Oreos” 

“I see”


End file.
